The present invention relates to an injection device for injecting fluid from a fluid container. It also relates to an actuator for such an injection device.
Syringe-shaped injection devices for injecting fluids have been known for some time. They contain a bushing-shaped main body which can be screwed together at approximately the centre and can be divided into two main sections:
a distal section (facing away from the patient) containing the discharge mechanism and comprising at least one rod-shaped driven member having a structured surface (e.g. a screw rod), a hollow cylindrical counter component corresponding to the driven member, provided with a structured internal sleeve (e.g. a screw nut); and
a control button; and
a proximal section (facing the patient) containing the fluid to be administered and a movable piston.
At the proximal end of the main body, a needle and a needle holder are attached, allowing the fluid to be discharged from the device; known needles of this type are for instance needles as described in WO95/01812.
The connecting member between the proximal and the distal section of the main body is the driven member, shifting the piston by the required dose in proximal direction and discharging the fluid through the needle.
Often the fluid to be injected is not directly contained in the main body but in an ampoule or container, with the fluid being stored between a piercable membrane and a piston displaceable by sliding.
Depending on the injection device, various features are expected from the discharge mechanism. There are devices allowing only a single discharge, devices allowing several discharges of the same dose and devices allowing freely selectable discharges.
For patients using injection devices allowing a change of ampoules, it isxe2x80x94irrespective of the complexity of the discharge mechanismxe2x80x94extremely difficult to wind back the driven member to the initial position in order to make the device ready for operation after the ampoule has been changed. Devices requiring the driven member to be rewound by the control button are known from WO93/16740. Devices allowing the threaded rod to be pushed back, as in publications U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,745 and EP-A-0 554 995, are more easily operated by patients. According to these prior art devices the threaded nut is spread due to the release of the distal section from the proximal section of the main body, allowing the threaded rod to move freely without any conscious operation by the patient, with screwing together of both sections of the main body after replacement of the ampoule easily causing a premature unintentional discharge of fluid. Depending on the injection device, this could also result in an incorrect dosing which, in case of certain medication, could be extremely hazardous to the patient""s health.
An injection device to remedy this situation is known from applicants patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,080, the disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference. Such a known injection device is described with reference to FIGS. 14 to 19.
In the subsequent description, the terms proximal and distal are used in their usual medical sense, i.e. proximal=facing the patient and distal=facing away from the patient.
As shown in FIG. 14, the injection device comprises a bushing-shaped main body 1 which can be divided into a rear (distal) section 3 containing the tubular actuating device or discharge mechanism 7 and a front (proximal) section 2 containing a replaceable ampoule 4 and a piston 5. A needle 6 with its distal end connected to the fluid to be administered can be screwed to the proximal end of the main body 1. The actuating device 7 comprises a control button 8, a threaded rod 9 with a flange 19, a guide member 24 and a driving member 11.
The tubular driving member 11 is rigidly connected to the control button 8 to prevent twisting. At the proximal end, the driving member 11 surrounds two threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 engaging in the thread of the threaded rod 9.
FIG. 18 shows that the threaded rod 9 comprises two level surfaces 12, 12xe2x80x2 and apart from that is of a circular cross section, with the circular surfaces 13, 13xe2x80x2 being threaded.
The guide member 24 is rigidly connected to the distal section 3 of the main body 1, thus preventing rotation or axial movement and is positioned in front of the driving member 11. The aperture in the guide member 24, through which the threaded rod 9 passes (FIG. 19) is of the same cross section as the threaded rod 9xe2x80x94although enlarged by certain tolerances. As the guide member 24, in contrast to the driving member 11, is not threaded, the threaded rod 9 can be shifted through the opening of the guide member in axial direction. A rotational movement of the threaded rod 9 is therefore not possible as the guide member 24 does not allow this.
The control button 8 may be moved in axial direction or may be rotated. Where the control button is activated by being pushed in proximal direction, it will simultaneously shift the driving member 11 until its front face 14 pushes against the rear face 14xe2x80x2 of the guide member.
The threaded rod 9 is connected to the driving member 11 by threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 thus allowing any axial movement of the control button 8 to be transferred. See detailed description of threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 below.
The axial movement is effected against the bias of a spring 16, returning the actuating device 7 to its home position (FIG. 14).
When turning the control button 8 to adjust an injection dose, the driving member 11 is also turned. This rotating movement can, however, not be transferred to the threaded rod 9 as the rod is rigidly seated in the guide member 24. As a result of the rotating threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 in driving member 11, the threaded rod 9 is rigidly driven forward via the threaded sections of the circular surfaces 13, 13xe2x80x2 (or backward, when reversing the rotation direction of the control button), thus bringing the flange 19 into the position required for the next injection dose to be discharged, i.e. the distance of the flange 19 from the piston 5 is respectively reduced.
By pressing the control button 8, the actuating device 7 is moved from its home position to the end position. The flange 19 pushes thereby against the piston 5 during this operation, carrying it along the set piston travel and thus discharging the pre-set volume of injection fluid through injection needle 6. The travel of the flange 19 from the home position to the end position of the actuating device 7 always remains the same and corresponds to a constant distance by which the flange 19 is separated from the piston 5 before setting the injection dose. This process is described in detail in WO 93/16740.
When the fluid container 4 is empty and the threaded rod 9 is therefore in the extreme proximal position, the threaded rod must be returned to the extreme distal position. The injection device according to the invention allows the threaded rod 9 to be returned by activation of an unlocking slide 32.
FIGS. 17 and 18 show that both threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 of the driving member 11 are designed as two half-shell threaded nut sections, each provided with two cams 28, 28xe2x80x2, 29, 29xe2x80x2.
The unlocking slide 32 attached to the rear section 3 is connected to an internal spreader bushing 35 in the rear section 3, with shifting of the unlocking slide 32 in distal direction causing the spreader bushing 35 to be shifted in distal direction.
The spreader bushing 35 surrounds the driving member 11 and comprises four vertical tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x2 (FIG. 16), which extend towards the proximal end of the spreader bushing 35 outwardly at an angle. The tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x2 serve to accommodate the cams 28, 28xe2x80x2, 29, 29xe2x80x2 of the threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2. When the spreader bushing 35 is in the proximal position (FIG. 14), the threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 surround the threaded rod 9. When the spreader bushing 35 is moved to its distal position (FIG. 15) with the unlocking slide 32, the threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 open as soon as their cams 28, 28xe2x80x2, 29, 29xe2x80x2 move over the angled section of the tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x2 and the threaded rod 9 can be freely shifted in axial direction.
A notched surface 33 of the unlocking slide 32 arranged on the main body fits into a counter notched surface 34 on the proximal part of the spreader bushing 35.
In principle, the spreader bushing 35 is retained in its proximal position by the spring 16. In order to release the threaded flange 27, 27xe2x80x2 the user must actively shift the unlocking slide 32 into its distal position by simultaneous pushing it down. During this process, the notched surface 33 of the unlocking slide 32 engages in the counter notched surface 34 of the spreader bushing 35, moving it backwards. Because of this movement, the cams 28, 28xe2x80x2, 29, 29xe2x80x2 must run over corresponding outwardly extending tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x2 of the spreader bushing 35 (FIGS. 16-18). This forced movement causes the threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 to open (FIG. 18) and releases the threaded rod 9. When at the same time the injection device is held with the dosing button 8 down, gravity causes the threaded rod 9 to automatically fall back into its distal position. Upon releasing the unlocking slide 32, the spreader bushing 35 slides forward again. At the same time the cams 28, 28xe2x80x2, 29, 29xe2x80x2 slide back in the tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x3 to their stop position in which the threaded flange 27, 27xe2x80x2 is closed. The unlocking slide 32 is moved into the proximal position by means that are not shown.
For safety reasons, the threaded flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 can only be released from the threaded rod 9 with the actuating device 7 in its proximal position (FIG. 15). For this reason the tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x2 are of such a dimension that activation of the unlocking slide 32 in the operating position of the actuating device 7 (FIGS. 14 and 16) only causes the cams 28, 28xe2x80x2, 29, 29xe2x80x2 to slide in the vertical tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x2 without reaching their angled section at the proximal end of the spreader bushing 35. In order for the cams 28, 28xe2x80x2, 29, 29xe2x80x2 to reach the angled section of the tracks 30, 30xe2x80x2, 31, 31xe2x80x2 and to release themselves from the threaded rod 9, the actuating device must also be in its proximal position (FIG. 15).
To release the threaded rod 9 the control button 8 has to be pressed, as shown in FIG. 15, so that the flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 are moved from the distal position shown in FIG. 16 to the proximal position along the vertical tracks 30xe2x80x2, 31xe2x80x2 to the point where the tracks 30xe2x80x2, 31xe2x80x2 spread outwards. Then, after actuating the unlocking slide 32, the spreader bushing 35 which is during normal operation in a fixed and stationary relationship, is moved in the distal direction, thereby spreading the flanges 27, 27xe2x80x2 open to release the rod 9. Thus, two elements have to be actuated by the user at the same time to slide back the rod 9, namely the control button 8 and the unlocking slide 32.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an injection device and an actuator wherein the actuator comprises a first actuator component which is adapted to permit a second actuator component to be selectively moved when the first actuator component is manipulated by a third actuator component.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an injection device and an actuator for the injection device wherein the actuator comprises a first actuator component comprising a counter component which is adapted to permit a second actuator component comprising a driven member to be selectively moved when the counter component is manipulated by a third actuator component.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an injection device and an actuator for an injection device wherein the actuator comprises a first actuator component comprising a counter component which is adapted to permit a second actuator component comprising a driven member to be selectively moved when the counter component is manipulated by a third actuator component comprising a bushing which is selectively movable with and relative to the counter component.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an actuator for an injection device, wherein the actuator comprises a generally rod-shaped driven member having a structured surface portion, a counter component having a structured surface portion engaging with the structured surface portion of the driven member, whereby the driven member is movable by the counter component, and a spreader bushing for spreading open the counter component by a movement relative to the counter component, thereby allowing the driven member to shift freely, wherein the spreader bushing is selectively movable with and relative to the counter component.
According to the present invention, a driven member can be shifted freely in an axial direction by forcibly opening the counter component upon actuation of a single element.